


Spring Picnics

by Razzadoops



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Meaningful Gestures, Picnics, Spring, Twild, Twild drabble, Twilight Princess, Twilight is bad with words, Wild is a chatterbox, breath of the wild - Freeform, soft, soft twild, spring picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzadoops/pseuds/Razzadoops
Summary: Wild is the kindest, most amazing person Twilight has ever met. In order to show his love, Twi prepares the perfect afternoon.





	Spring Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend of mine on twitter who dragged me down Twild hell~ (happy early birthday, bro!!)

The day was going to be perfect. How could it not be? After all, Twilight had jumped through so many hoops to surprise Wild with this afternoon; he had ushered Wild out of the house in a rush early that morning with an impossibly long list of chores and errands to complete, yet he made certain to have the blonde promise to be home by no later than the sixth hour. He had in mind to treat Wild to the most amazing picnic in the small glade a short ways walk from their modest cottage. Anticipating this day since the peak of winter, since he had heard Wild lament over how much he missed the flowers and warm spring rain, the sound of the baby birds and the smell of fresh earth on in the air, Twilight was practically bursting at the seams with ideas. Wild truly did live up to his nickname-- he was a being who lived and thrived upon the kindness of the world around him, basking in the pleasure of the simplicity of nature. In a way, Twilight felt the same. Birds sure beat people in his books, anyways. Regardless, he wanted to make the first real day of spring very special for Wild; a simple, yet stunning gesture to show him how deeply he cared for Wild's happiness and well being.

As Wild was off doing mostly meaningless tasks to burn time-- they actually did need more wheat and fish, everything else was practically pointless but would keep the blonde busy-- Twilight wasted no time preparing the meal he had in mind. It was honestly nothing short of a feast, if he was being honest. He had even gone to the lengths to hunt an elk and prepare the prime meat while Wild was out a few days ago, stashing it safely at a friend's house. It took several hours to prepare the food, and another two to haul all the supplies out to the clearing in the woods. He spread a soft, old tablecloth out on the smooth earth, securing each corner with a decorative rock. He then arranged the meal into small piles depending on the type of food it was, lining the outermost edge of the spread with freshly picked fruit and sweet honeyed pear wine. Then, it was time for the final piece.

Twilight returned to the small cottage in the woods and scrubbed at his hands, determined for them to be in pristine condition before he continued. It was crucial that this next step was handled with the utmost care; after all, this was the true kicker of the whole event. His hands having been thoroughly cleaned and dried, Twilight approached the small chest snuggled safely in the corner of their bedroom. He dug through it, pulling out article after sentimental article. He hesitated a moment, smiling wistfully as a familiar green tunic found its way into his hands. Twilight pulled it close to his face, breathing in the fading, yet familiar scent of spring water and heavy woods ingrained in the fabric. It was the smell of home. An old home left behind years ago, but home nonetheless. With an ache in his heart, he gently placed the tunic to the side, continuing his search for a certain tunic in particular. There, hidden at the bottom of the chest, was a soft blue tunic that had once been torn within an inch of its life. Twilight had been mending it in secret for months, slowly and deliberately with nearly invisible stitching. It would all be worth it the moment he was the look on Wild's face, he just knew it.

Not wanting to spend too much time away from the picnic, he left the tunic on their shared bed and hastily freshened himself up. As stripped to wash his face and change into a fresh set of clothes, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. It wasn't an unfamiliar or unwelcoming experience, seeing his reflection. But it did stir something within him to see the scars lining his body. It was nothing compared to the myriad of scars Wild had, but a particularly large and deep wound on his left shoulder had always been a source of contention in him. He would occasionally think about the source of that scar and how he had quite literally died in the fight that caused it, and yet for some unknown reason and by some unforeseen way, Wild had suffered tenfold. It was unfair and unjust, especially considering how pure and kind of a soul Wild was, and Twilight was set on ensuring he never had to suffer in that way ever again.

He finished dressing and collected the mended blue tunic to be brought outside. Today was going to be perfect and he was absolutely certain of that. He swiftly made his way to the clearing, finding everything still perfectly intact despite the overabundance of wildlife. Trusting it was a safe area, he gently laid the tunic down on the center of the spread cloth, readjusting it until he was sure it was perfect. He looked towards the sky, sending out a quick prayer that no beast nor man find or harm the blue tunic while he was away, then hurried home to await Wild's return.

For once, Wild was quite punctual. True to his word, he stumbled into the house exactly five minutes to noon. He pulled off his loaded satchel and slung it over the back of a chair in the dining room, more focused on getting to see Twilight.

“Hello, darling,” he practically sang as he gave his partner a quick peck before strolling to the sink to wash up. “What did you do this fine day while I was doing all those errands? Oh, by the way, I couldn't find any more radishes. I know they're one of your favorites, but I don't think it's late enough in the season for them yet. I promise I'll find some soon though, even if I have to throw hands with Beetle for them. I swear, he's out to bleed us dry! His prices are outrageous, Twi, believe me.” He rambled, scatterbrained as usual. Twilight found it quite endearing, chuckling softly as he slid up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around Wild's waist.

He thought about his day, and about how much better it was already becoming. “Oh, the usual,” Twi finally responded, leaning into Wild's shoulder. “Let's go out for a walk? It's such a nice day, it would be a shame to spend the rest of it cooped up in the house.” His voice was soft as usual, but hinted at something softer and sweeter. Wild definitely noticed, smiling slyly as he nodded.

“Sure thing, Twi. You lead the way.” He shrugged the brunette off his waist and slipping his left hand into Twilight's right. “If I know you, you've got something planned for us.” Twilight didn't respond, but the glint in his eye was enough of an answer to make Wild laugh. Together, they set out from the cottage, hand in hand, making small talk as Twilight slowly steered them down the well walked path to the small dell he had spent all day running back and forwards between.

“--and I will have you know that those street peddlers are more trouble than they're worth. Why try to _buy_ springs when anyone who's not a coward can simply find them in the Guardian ruins? Trust me, love; digging around in the dirt is more than worth it. Course, you'd know all about that!” Wild laughed at his own joke as he finished up his story. Twilight's heart practically melted, listening to that laugh. It was the sweetest symphony to him, a medley of highs and lows. If the Goddesses were feeling particularly kind, they would bless Twilight with that cute and abrupt little snort Wild would do when he laughed a little too hard. Twilight would do anything to hear that laugh. He was so enamored with Wild's laugh, he almost didn't notice they were one bend away from the clearing. Slowing their pace to a gradual stop, Twilight turned to his love and felt his face flush bright red as he stammered through a speech rehearsed many times over.

“Wild, I hope you know how much I love you. You're… so incredibly special to me, and I know I can't always find the right words to say so. You're the chatterbox of this relationship, and I think I do better by… putting together actions and gestures. But I do want you to know that I care about you in ways I can barely comprehend, not that that matters. All I need to know is that I'll always have you by my side, and with just that I can do anything. You are my light, Wild. The ray of hope I needed to find my way out of the shadows once and for all. And I know that this is not even close to comparing to how we feel for each other, but it was the best I could do.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss into Wild's stunned lips. “Now, close your eyes and follow me, if you would.”

Despite being redder than a salmon in the face, Wild was still able to laugh. “Goddesses, you're an absolute gift, Twi.” He called out as he closed his and took Twilight’s other hand. “Take me where you will, oh mysterious wordsmith!” he teased.

“Oh hush, you talk too much, Wild.” Twi responded, embarrassment creeping into his voice. He led the blonde forward and into the alcove, steadying him as they stumbled their way to the picnic. “Careful now, mind the tree root, love. Now, open!” Twi shouted as he let go of Wild's hands to present to spread to his lover. At first, Wild only had eyes for the meal, joy visible on his face as he noted the roasted meat.

“Oh, Twilight! You really shouldn’t have, this is absolutely… absolutely… amazing….” His voice trailed off as he finally noticed the gently folded blue tunic. For once, Wild was quite speechless and he bent down to pick it up, studying it with a wonderful gaze. He turned back towards Twi, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. “D-did you…?” He nodded at the tunic, choked up.

“Yep,” Twilight confirmed, smiling gently. “Took me almost three months, but it most definitely well worth the time. Ilya may not have been able to teach me a lot about housekeeping, but she was very good at giving me tips on cross stitch.” He laughed sheepishly, flustered yet satisfied with his handiwork. He stepped up to Wild and pulled him into a gentle embrace, unsure of what else to say. There really wasn't anything that needed to be said, so the pair stayed like that for quite a while, gently swaying alongside the wind. After what felt like a perfect eternity, Wild slowly pulled away.

“Let's have a bite of that roast now, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! reminder that I appreciate any kind of feedback, as well as that you can find me on twitter as Asrasmagic!!


End file.
